blog_sothothfandomcom-20200214-history
The Madman
The first chapter in the Tatters of the King campaign, The Madman follows along from the prologue and begins to introduce our players to some important characters in the story. Meeting Dr Highsmith A few days after the performance of The King in Yellow, Dr Slutski received a letter from a Doctor Highsmith, the superintendent at St. Agnes Asylum. In it, the doctor praised Leonid's previous work on psycho-analytical study and requested his professional opinion on the case of one patient "W" who was currently held at his facility in Herefordshire. Agreeing to meet the good doctor, Leonid set out on the morning of the 28th October to the proposed meeting place of the Great Western Hotel, but upon attempting to leave his office he bumped into Eloise, who appeared interested in discussing the recent changes to her work and the play that they had experienced together. Leonid invited her to tag along to his meeting and the two of them made their way to the hotel, heading to the lounge upon arrival. There they were surprised to meet both Betty and Grace who were enjoying an afternoon tea. When Dr. Highsmith spotted the group conversing, he invited them all to join him, ordering tea for them all and a brandy for Dr. Slutski. Although surprised by the number of Leonid's 'assistants,' Highsmith was keen to seek their blend of professional skills to assist him and began to describe the case to the investigators in more detail. Patient "W" turned out to be Alexander Roby, the brother of a prominent banker who had confessed responsibility for the deaths of his father (Herbert Roby) and sister (Georgina Roby) two years prior. He was, however, never charged, and was shortly after committed to the St. Agnes Asylum under Dr. Highsmith's care. After two years confinement, as per English law, his committment was up for review. Dr. Highsmith, happy with Alexander's condition, would see him released, but had received push back from his brother, Graham Roby, via the family physician, Doctor Trollope. His request of Slutski, and his assistants, was to assess Alexander themselves and to perhaps intervene with Trollope - and even Graham Roby if possible - to find out why there was such resistance to Alexander's release. Through further questioning, the players discovered some additional information about the case: * Alexander is said to suffer from scotophobia or night terrors. * He has specific bouts that last several months at a time starting in mid-Autumn through late Spring. * Dr Highsmith believes the bouts to be caused by grief and some sort of misplaced guilt. He has - somewhat excitedly - termed the condition,"Sympathetic Mania." * The incidents are controlled by Dr Highsmith through the administration of large doses of laudenum. * There have been no "major" incidents during his stay. Highsmith then invited the investigators to join him on the train back to St. Agnes two days hence, on the 30th October, and promised to send letters of introduction to both Dr. Trollope and Graham Roby, furnishing the investigators with some contact details for each. Journey to the nuthouse In the days following the meeting with Dr. Highsmith, the investigators prepared themselves to join him on his return trip to St. Agnes. While most busied themselves with their daily lives, Grace took the time to visit the local library and discovered an article containing some details of the Roby murders and an obituary for Graham Roby, giving the date of his death. She also discovered from the funeral home that processed both his and Georgina's bodies, that their corpses had been quite frightfully butchered, the elder gentleman's exsanguinated. The rail journey itself proved far less fruitful, with Highsmith showing little ability to converse outside of his specific professional field, no matter his depth of study in that particular area. After a few hours, they changed trains in Bristol and eventually alighted their carriage in Hereford, where a car from the asylum took them into the nearby market town of Weobley. Noticeably colder out there in the country and growing later in the day, the investigators procured accommodation for the evening at a local public house, before returning to the car and joining Dr. Highsmith on the short drive to the St. Agnus Asylum. Perched atop a featureless hill a half-mile outside of town, it was a stark sight. Two grey buildings, one with bars on the windows, one without. Dull-eyed assistive staff stared at the group as they followed Highsmith to his office in the administrative building, where he filled them in on some of the particulars of their impending interview with Roby. The Interviews Before taking them to Roby's 'room,' Dr. Highsmith asked the investigators to leave any sharp objects they had in his office, including hat pins, tie pins, pens, etc. He also warned them against discussing anything of the outside world with Roby, who he said had had little interaction with anyone at the asylum since his commitment. As interested as Highsmith was in their opinion of Roby's condition, he also seemed somewhat pessimistic about their potential to converse with him, suggesting that he would be unlikely to answer direct questions, if speak at all. Although Highsmith would lead the investigators to Roby's room, he was keen not to attend, lest his presence sway the man's responses. He did, however, insist on a Nurse Price attending, for their safety. His assistant, Mr Reeves would also attend to transcribe anything that Roby might say. With all preparations made, the doctor lead the foursome through the asylum's corridors, out into a chilly courtyard, where patients shambled about, breath foggy on the air, and into the main building on the other side. A nurse attempted to ask a question of them, but Highsmith swiftly shut him down and proceeded on to Roby's cell, where he left them. As the investigators entered the cell, Roby, a slight but handsome man, looked up from a book he had in his lap and asked, "Delia?" before returning his eyes downwards. The room was spartan, with basic furnishings and a pile of poetry compendiums on the table. After concocting a plan of action with Dr. Slutski, Betty made the first attempt to talk to Alexander. He was unresponsive for an extended period of time, before launching into a monologue, seemingly to do with his confinement. He then returned to silence. Successive questions seemed to cause little reaction from him, until some of a more personal nature appeared to trigger him and he again spoke up. Likewise when a certain "Yellow Sign," was mentioned. He also made mention of several names and concepts from the play the investigators had seen recently. His words were summarily transcribed by Reeves, a copy of which was later given to the investigators. During the interview, Grace noticed a hole in one wall, which appeared to lead to the cell next door. They later discovered this was the cell of Lucius Harriwell, a mentally ill man who was thought responsible for the murder of a nurse one year before. Dr. Highsmith was keen for the matter to remain under wraps, but allowed him to be interviewed on further assurances of support in his initial request of Slutski and his assistants. Lucius proved far more talkative than his neighbor, though his responses were even more confusing. He also made mention of several phrases and names from the play they had seen previously, naming "Carcosa," "Yhtill," and "Cassilda," specifically, though his understanding of them was hard to fathom. He at once claimed to have taught Alexander everything he knew and merely overheard him. On the subject of the murder he laid blame at the feet of the "devil," who he had seen often, once and never, and who cut himself as he did the victim. Slashing himself with "blades on his fingers, blades on his hands," going on to repeatedly ask the question "Why didn't he die?" Confused as much as they were informed, the investigators retreated from the Asylum to their accommodation in nearby Weobley to ponder all they had seen and heard. Dr. Highsmith was thankful for their presence, and was as keen as ever for them to recommend Alexander's release following his hearing.